stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 1
Twists * Cliques - The Houseguests will be split into cliques of three; Book Worms, Beauties and Brawns. If a member of their clique win Head of Household, they would be immune from eviction that week. * The Mystery Room - All the houseguests at the start of the week get a riddle, this twist goes on until the first person gets it. The houseguest who solves the riddle will enter the room and gain a Game Changing power. Kit later solved the riddle and took Two Weeks of Immunity over the power. * Big Jury - This season, the jury will not only have nine Jury Members, Instead there will be a Jury of eleven due to big amount of Houseguests. Though, due to Dopes being expelled Jenn was later added to the Jury. HouseGuests Pre-Jury Weekly Progress Week One As soon as the houseguests entered the House, the two hosts immediately told them of the Mystery Room a power you gain if you can guess the riddle. Soon after the houseguests (in cliques) went out to compete for HoH which the Book Worms came in top and voted Butters to win HoH, which he nominated Dax and Medea. Right after Xbae, Axel, and Annie got pulled out for veto, with Butters picking Axel for houseguests choice. Xbae came in top and decided to veto Medea, which forced Butters to nominate Lucario as the replacement, the vote was 14 - 1 with Dax being evicted. Week Two Immediately after Dax was evicted the houseguests went forward to fight in a viscous Head of Household competition, with Slay and Twisted budding heads to win the prize. Eventually Slay came out on top with Twisted placing second and put Twisted and Axel on the block. Shortly after in the Power of Veto competition Twisted won POV keeping herself from going that week with Slay naming Sonic as the replacement, after a intense vote Sonic shockingly went home in a very close 8 - 6 vote. Week Three Soon afterwards the Houseguests entered to compete in the third HOH competition, with Sythe coming on top in only one round. Sythe took a time to decide who to nominate and he decided to put up Xbae and Red. Afterwards the POV started with Psy, Jenn and Ryan being pulled to play. Psy quickly dominated the competition and took the POV for himself, leaving the nominees in the dust. During the Veto Ceremony Psy decided to save Xbae which made Sythe put up Medea as a Replacement Nominee. During the live eviction Red campaigned hard trying to stay, which ended Medea's game in a 10 - 3 vote. Week Four Right after the eviction one houseguest guessed the riddle (who was Kit) and gained Two Week immunity. Shortly after the houseguests went to compete in the HOH competition with Psy taking the grand prize. He immediately sought to talk to the entire house and see who he was going to put up. Afterwards he decided to put Jenn and Annie on the block with both shocked. Soon after the POV was started with Axel, Supa, and Xbae pulled to compete, with Axel eventually winning the POV. After Annie and Jenn said their pleas during the Veto Ceremony Axel decided to save Jenn with Psy putting up Ryan as the replacement nominee. In a vote of 8 - 4 after long and hard debate Ryan was sent home over Annie. Week Five Round One After Ryan was evicted, Sythe quickly won HOH in a Punishment competition, only making him not wear hats until the end of the season. Shortly afterwards Sythe, wanting to stir up drama, nominated Axel and Jenn for eviction. During POV with Annie, Psy, and Xbae being pulled to compete Annie dominated the challenge winning POV for herself, and decided not to cause trouble with the HOH and discarded the Power of Veto. Jenn and Axel being angered called Sythe a coward for nominating them with Jenn debating whether to walk from the season. During the Live Eviction Jenn actively campaigned for votes against her causing her evicting in a very shocking and close vote of 6 - 5 upsetting many houseguests. Post-Jury Weekly Progress Round Two It was quickly announced that it was a DOUBLE eviction, with Dopes being expelled for actively not going to sessions. Twisted pulled out a win in a very close tiebreaker against Slay winning the Trivia HOH. Twisted wanting to show her prowess nominated Sythe, for winning competitions and being a beast, and Slay as a pawn for nominating her as a pawn Week Two. With Xbae, Red, and Axel being pulled for POV Twisted and Red dominated the competition with Red coming in second to Twisted the HOH. After much debate on her part Twisted saved Slay from eviction and nominated Ashley as the new pawn against Sythe. In another very shocking and close vote Ashley was evicted leaving most of the houseguests shocked with Ashley leaving very quietly with many saying their goodbyes. Week Six Shortly after Ashley's eviction they went straight into the Head of Household with Axel coming on top against Psy. Shortley afterwards Axel put up Sythe, as a pawn, and Red his main target of the Week. During the Power of Veto competition, with Psy, Butters, and Kit being pulled to play, Psy dominated the competition and decided to save Sythe during the Veto Ceremony. Axel needing a new pawn decided to put up Kit. In a unsurprising eviction Red was evicted in a close 5 - 3 vote with her walking out with grace and saying good luck to the remaining houseguests. Week Seven After Reds eviction, the houseguests went into a crapshot Head of Household, with Annie coming on top in a few rounds. Annie after much debating very hesitantly put up Twisted and Sythe on the block. In turn this angered Sythe for being the so called "pawn" again. During the Veto, with Psy, Lucario, and Butters being pulled, Lucario shockingly won her first Competition. During the Veto Ceremony Lucario said to the house she wants to make a big move and took Sythe off the block. Annie with both sides of the house fighting for her gave one side the win with her putting Xbae up. It quickly went bad for them with the house thinking of Twisted as a threat against Xbae and in a very shocking vote of 5 - 2 Twisted was evicted with the entire house in shock of this vote, with her leaving without saying much but a few goodbyes, changing the house tides in one week.Category:Seasons